dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jumpingcard
Brachiosaurus Could you edit on the Brachiosaurus page. User:98.177.220.111 Excuse me it's done already. Could you edit on Amargasaurus and Gigantoraptor please. User:98.177.220.111 Add more like Iguanodon, Camarasaurus and Coelophysis. User:98.177.220.111 I wish you be a admin to delete the video Jurassic Park 3-III (2001) - Spinosaurus Vs T-Rex. User:98.177.220.111 P.S Add some photos for some Paleozoic animals. Signing in I just like snails but HATED Snailiad because I'm afarid of those links to that game. I'm afarid that I meet this user from the wiki. I have to work on The List of Animals from the Burgess Shale. User:98.177.220.111 Diapsid Reptile DINOSAURS are Diapsid reptiles like living lizards, snakes, Crocodilans and the strange looking Tuatara and pterosaurs and dinosaurs were both archosaurs like the living Crocodilans and there diapsids. User:98.177.220.111 Chasmosaurus Could you edit on the Chasmosaurus page. User:98.177.220.111 P.S I wish Justisaurus was here to create the logo of Dinopedia with a skull of a T-Rex. Categories of Brachiosaurus I edit on it but you just edited on it. Just copy the categories in the Media to edit then you founded it. User:98.177.220.111 P.S Could you edit on the Ichthyornis and Hesperornis to add pictures and add them to the category dinosaurs. I founded the link of Hesperornis. Here -) http://animals.nationalgeographic.com/animals/enlarge/hesperornis-image.html User:98.177.220.111 Justisaurus Could you create the pages Justisaurus going to create like Pterodastro and Bepiaosaurus. User:98.177.220.111 Fixed I just fixed the categories of the Brachiosaurus page. I moved them away from Brachiosaurus#In The Media. User:98.177.220.111 Giffatitan You created this page what about Bepiaosaurus and the other pages that Justisaurus wants to create. User:98.177.220.111 WTF Justisaurus isn't here. You will be the admin of the wiki other than him. User:98.177.220.111 P.S I wish this dumb logo changed. WTF FOR ME! I just put Invalid Dinosaurs category instead of Invertebrates category when I began making my Pagetia page. User:98.177.220.111 How old are you How old are you. I think December 13 will be my birthday or not. User:98.177.220.111 P.S What about your study does it stops at 6:00? Logo You have to be a admin. Could you edit for 2 hours or more than 1 hour. I'm looking up Burgess Shale images. This website http://burgess-shale.rom.on.ca/en/sea-odyssey/ P.S I forgot my username User:98.177.220.111 Here I founded the link for the Tuojiangosaurus picture. Here http://animals.howstuffworks.com/dinosaurs/tuojiangosaurus.htm User:98.177.220.111 P.S I'm tired. I want you to look at some dinosaur pictures like Wuerhosaurus. You forget about Toujiangosaurus Edit the Tuojiangosaurus page then I earn you the stegosaur editor. User:98.177.220.111 Jurassic Park Hello, Jumpingcard, welcome to Dinopedia! Sorry about the late reply, but my computer was being weird and I wasn't able to edit on Dinopedia for a few days. If I remember correctly we do have pages that describe the three Jurassic Park movies, but if we don't let me know and I'd be glad to help you out with them. Yes, you can put more things related to Jurassic Park on here (as long as you don't spread the "facts" that were in those movies). Um, I don't know of you're allowed to delete an image or not, that might just be an Admin like me's ability, but name the picture and I'd be glad to delete or rename it for you. Thanks for all the help you're doing on this wiki. (P.S.: I'd prefer it if you don't copy an article Wikipedia's made for one of our dinosaur pages, it may get us in trouble with copyright and we want to try to keep this site as original as possible, but still feel free to use the information Wikipedia's providing for our pages.) Also to add categories all you have to do is scroll to the bottom of the page and it has a box with a bunch of categories listed in it or if you're editing it if you look to the right under where it shows the tabs for the photos, videos, etc. there is a tab where it says "Categories" that you can add categories to. Justisaurus (talk) 05:45, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sorry about that. That User's pretty demanding but he's a nice guy, just really into making this site a lot better. If he wasn't just a user I'd probaby make him an Admin (and if he's talking with you that way, then that means he really likes you). Anyway, feel free to make a page on the first and third movies on Jurassic Park, as long as you don't just copy the entire article of another website or something like that. It'd be great if you could do that for Dinopedia. By the way, I hope you figured out how to put categories on the pages. Justisaurus (talk) 15:28, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Burgess Shale photos I want Justisaurus to upload the photo of the Burgess Shale. Here's the link - http://burgess-shale.rom.on.ca/en/index.php. User:Anomalocarifan Tyrannosaurus Raul Martin I see a picture of a Tyrannosaurus by Raul Martin. Put it on your favorite pictures. User:98.177.220.111 Jajajasaurus IT'S THE ONLY DINOSAUR THAT SAYS Jajaja because it's a Jajajasaurus a tyrannosaur that says Jajaja instead of ROAR and it's the most funniest of all. User:98.177.220.111 Tyrannosaurus vs Spinosaurus the one you liked. User:98.177.220.111 Shunosaurus Create Fabrosaurus and Shunosaurus only the few pages that Justisaurus wanted to make. (I add Fabrosaurus to Justisaurus's creating list by my self.) User:98.177.220.111 I made a Ottoia! -O There's a Ottoia with my words! He need to go back to the Cambrian. User:98.177.220.111 &-D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R-& I really liked you Tomarrow I have to go to a museum intill 5:00 I will go to this wiki. User:98.177.220.111 Hello I'd like to welcome you to Dinopedia, since I haven't done so yet. I've been quite busy, and I'd like to thank you for your help here. ''CJ7 My Talk 18:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC)